Pokémon Journeys
by supertinagirl6
Summary: A new challenge awaits Ash Ketchem known as the Interational Region League, a tournament to battle the top trainers in five regions. Ash is acompanied by Brock and two new friends Alena and Bobby. Will Ash win the International Region League or fail?
1. Friendly Encounters

Episode 1

"Friendly Encounters"

A boy with black hair and brown eyes, wearing green pajamas, yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and stretched his back. His name is Ash Ketchem. Ash always looks for challenges, to accomplish his goal of being a great pokémon trainer. He so far had beaten five regions and hopes that more challenges await. Of course another thing he loves about traveling to regions is seeing different pokémon, especially the lengendaries. A yellow mouse-like pokémon named Pikachu ran instantly into the room. Ash got up of his bed and picked up his pokémon.

"Hey Pikachu. Ready to take on another day?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" the pokémon replied happily.

Ash quickly changed into a red and black cap with a white pokéball symbol on it, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a red shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves with blue cuffs, and gray shoes. He grabbed his pokéball that had his Oshawott, a blue and white otter-like pokémon inside. At first he was going to bring some of his other pokémon, but then he decided against it since this would give him a chance to catch some he didn't have. Ash dug through his backpack, making sure he had everything he need. He was getting ready because that day was the start of the new International Regions League battle. It was an event that the people of the regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova came up with that would have trainers from all over fight and battle the top trainer of the region. Ash wasn't too surprised that he didn't make it as top trainer in his home region Kanto. he has been traveling to other regions so much that of course that gives the chance for someone else to rise to the top. Seeing he had everything he put backpack on and walked down the stairs.

Pikachu ran after him and climbed up onto his shoulder. Downstairs Ash's mom Delia was waiting. When she saw her son she smiled, trying to fight off tears from the fact that he was leaving again. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Do good out there okay." she said.

"Don't worry mom. I will give it my best as always." he replied back.

Delia let Ash go and watched him walked to the door. They both waved at each other before opened the door and left. She wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eye, knowing that Ash would indeed keep true to his word.

Ash looked up at the sky as he walked down Route 1 that led to Viridian City. He had heard about how there was a new gym leader now. He was lost in his thoughts until he hit something. He fell to the ground with a yell.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going!" a voice yelled.

Ash looked up to see a girl with blond hair pulled into a pony with bangs covering her right eye, a pink cap worn sideways on her head with a green pokéball symbol on it, a green shirt, blue vest, gray belt, pink skirt, black fingerless gloves, and blue shoes. She stared at Ash with anger in her eyes.

"I spotted a pokémon, but you had to bump into me from behind when I was fixing to go after it." she said.

Ash stood up quickly and returned the same look.

"Hey it's not my fault!" he replied back in an annoyed tone, "All I was doing was going to cut through Viridian City to get to Pewter City."

The girl paused for a moment when she heard this. Just then she spotted Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she noticed this.

"You aren't by any chance Ash Ketchem?" she asked.

Ash was confused by her sudden change in mood, but went ahead and answered "Yes."

A grin grew on the girl's face, infact Ash started to get worried about her smile.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed, "I've heard so much about you're adventures and how you defeated five regions so far!"

"Uh who told you about me?" Ash asked.

"Professor Oak, who else." she answered.

Ash sighed in relief, for a second he was worried. Now that Ash thought about when he went to pick up the national pokédex from Professor Oak, he did mention to him that he had told someone about his accomplishments. So that meant that girl was the one Professor Oak told.

"Oh I almost forgot." she started, "My name is Alena."

Alena held out her hand partly for a greeting and partly for an apology. Ash took her hand and shook her hand, making Alena happy, knowing he has forgiven her. Just then she got an idea. Alena reached into bag that was hooked to the side of her belt. With a grin she pulled out two pokéballs.

"Since you love battling so much how about we have a battle?" she suggested.

"Alright!" Ash replied.

He pulled out his pokéball with Oshawott. Obviously it was going to be a tag team battle. Alena smirked, knowing that it was going to be quite a challenge. She pushed the button on both of the pokéballs to activate them. She spun in a circle before throwing the two items.

"Go Rai and Charmander!" she yelled.

The pokéballs opened up and a red light shot from them. The red lights formed, revealing a yellow female pikachu with a star clip on her left ear and a female Charmander. Ash smirked when he saw this. Alena's pikachu nicknamed Rai would have an advantage over Oshawott due to electric types are greater than water types, but Oshwott would have and advantage over Charmander since water types are greater than fire types. He pushed the button on his pokéball and threw it.

"Oshawott I choose you!" he yelled.

The samething with Alena's pokéballs happened again and Oshawatt appeared. Pikachu ran up next to the water pokémon. Sparks came out of his red cheeks as he got ready.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Alena yelled happily, "Charmander use Ember on Pikachu! Rai use Thunderbolt on Oshawott!"

Charmander blasted fire from her mouth at Pikachu and Rai quickly shot lightning at Oshwott.

"Pikachu block that attack with your Electro Ball! Oshawott use Aqua Jet on Charmander!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu got hit by ember, making him take some damage, but he was still able to quickly run in front of Oshaw0tt and launch an Electro Ball. The attack hit the thunderbolt and destroyed it. Alena gasped at this. Oshawott ran past Pikachu and started glowing blue. Water formed around his body and he quickly launched like a rocket at Charmender. The attack made contact, causing the fire pokémon to fly back a bit with a yell of pain. Charmander hit the ground hard, but was still able to get up.

"Pretty smart protecting your pokémon." Alena commented.

"Thanks!" Ash replied.

Alena nodded as she thought up her next move.

"Rai use Quick Attack on Pikachu! Charmander use Metal Claw on Oshawott!" she yelled.

Rai quickly charged at Pikach and collided into him. Pikachu a knocked a bit to the side, but not by much. Charmander's left claws glowed white and she charged at Oshawott.

"Oshawott dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Oshawott tried, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid it when Charmander slashed. Oshwott yelped in pain as he was knocked back. Ash had to admit Alena was good, but not quite there yet at his level.

"Time to finish this! Oshawott combine your Water Gun with Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" he yelled.

The two pokémon obeyed their trainer's command and combined the two attcks, sending it toward their opponents. Alena didn't have time to command her pokémon to dodge. The attack made contact, knocking back both of the pokémon. Charmander and Pikachu wobbled for a bit before passing out on the ground at the same time. Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott jumped for joy, they had one the battle.

"Yeah alright we did it!" Ash yelled happily.

Alena pulled out her pokéballs and had Charmander and Rai return to them. She smiled and held the pokéballs close to her face.

"You did great you two. I'm proud of you both." she said before putting them back in her bag.

Alena turned toward Ash to see him have Oshawott return to his pokéball. She was indeed impressed by his skills and how well he works with his pokémon. Her goal with pokémon is to make them happy and be their closest friends. She definitely saw that connection with between Ash and his pokémon. Just then she got an idea. She walked up to him.

"Ash after seeing the strong bond you have with your pokémon, I want to accompany you on your journey." Alena stated.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Well you see that's the kind of bond I want with all pokémon. My dream is to become a pokémon breeder and I want the pokémon I take care of to be happy so I do all that I can to form a strong bond with them." she answered.

"Wow that's great! It's awesome you care for pokémon like that." Ash replied, "In fact I know someone that can help you. I was on my way to Pewter City to meet up with him. He's planning on becoming a pokémon doctor."

"Wow that's great! Let's go then!" Alena said happily.

Ash laughed when he saw how happy Alena was. Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder and laughed too. So Ash and Alena began walking the path that led to Viridian City so they can head to Pewter City from there. Unknown to them three figures was watching them. One of them was a woman wearing a black shirt showing her midriff with a long sleeved shirt over it that had a giant red R on it, a white skirt, long black gloves, and long black boots. She had long magenta hair and blue eyes. The other on was a man wearing a long sleeved white shirt that also had a giant red R on it, a black belt, white pants, black boots, and black gloves. He had lavender hair and green eyes. Finally the last on was a light-tan cat-like pokémon name Meowth. These three were Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket.

"Well it seems the twerp has made another annoying friend." Jessie commented.

"How are we suppose to steal Pikachu now?" James asked.

"You numbskulls it's simple! That girl had a Pikachu too, so we just need to capture both of them." Meowth answered.

"You're right! Why steal one pikachu when we can steal two!" Jessie exclaimed.

"By capturing those two pikachus we'll prove to the boss that we're better than how he thinks we are!" James exclaimed as well.

"And we'll all get a promotion!" they happily said in unison.

Back with Ash and Alena they have arrived in Viridian City. They went to the Pokémon Center so they could heal up their pokémon before they continued on to Pewter City. It took a few seconds till finally a woman with pink hair wearing a nurse uniform handed them back their pokémon.

"All of the pokémon are back to full health." she stated happily.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash and Alena said in unison.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Alena." a voice said.

Alena clenched her teeth in anger, she knew exactly who that was. Ash and Alena turned around to see a girl with blue shaggy hair and purple eyes, wearing a black shirt with a dark-blue sweater underneath, black skirt, dark-blue tights, and brown boots.

"At the Pokémon Center I see. Let me guess lost another battle." she smirked.

"Zoe you know I don't care about winning! All I care about is the pokémon having fun!" Alena yelled.

"Pfft. No wonder all your pokémon are weak." Zoe replied in an uncaring tone.

Alena let a growl escape her mouth. She couldn't stand that Zoe, her cruel cousin was insulting her pokémon. Zoe always believed strong was better. Alena was fixing to say something until Ash did instead.

"It doesn't matter if her pokémon was weak! She did her best which is what matters!" Ash yelled.

Zoe did not reply instead she examined him. She had no emotion on her face until she saw Pikachu on his shoulder. Her eyes snapped wide at this. Before either Alena or Ash can notice she quickly erased the expression on her face.

"Alright whatever. I don't care losers." she said as she walked out of the door.

Alena sighed in relief that Zoe left, she could never stand her. Outside Zoe walked over to the trees and hid in the shadows. She lifted her wrist that had a black video communicator on it. She pushed a button and a dark figure appeared on it with a cat-like pokémon known as Persian next to him.

"Sir I've found him." she said.

"Excellent work Agent Zoe. Is there any sign of those three idiots?" he replied.

"No sir." she responded.

"Good, we don't need that kid or those three idiots messing up my plan." he said.

"Any orders?" she asked.

"No. Stay hidden for now." he answered.

"Understood Giovanni." she said.

She pushed a button and ended the video communication. She had her orders and planned on not failing Team Rocket.

Ash and Alena had their pokémon out to feed them. Alena held two bowls of pokémon food that she had bought from the Poké-Mart. As soon as she set the bowls on the floor her pikachu Rai quickly ran up to the bowl. It squealed in happiness before it began to eat it's food. Alena smiled and scratched behind Rai's ear. Her Charmander sniffed the food before deciding to take a nibble. Ash gave both Oshawott and Pikachu food. Pikachu was fixing to eat his food until Oshawott swiped his food from him. Oshawott took Pikachu's food because he thought he deserved it more than him. Pikachu yelled at him, telling him how it's wrong toi steal other's food. Oshawott groaned before giving Pikachu back his food. Oshawott always had been jealous that Pikachu is closer to Ash than he is.

"So Ash how long do you think it will take us to reach Pewter City?" Alena asked.

"Just a couple of days if I remember right." he answered.

"Okay. I'm still so excited to meet your friend." she replied.

Just then three people entered the Pokémon Center. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth in disquise. Jessie had pulled her hair into a pony tail and put on a red shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and white boots. James wore sunglasses over his eyes and had a black sweater, a blue jacket tied around his waist, gray jeans, and brown shoes. Meowth was painted pink to look like an Espeon.

"Oh what adorable pokémon! I'm Jessitha from the Pokémon Fan community." Jessie said.

"I'm Jamerett and I'm also from the Pokémon Fan community." James said.

"Espeon!" Meowth said happily.

"I've ran into some trainers from there though they kind of creep me out." Ash said.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sweat dropped and they let out a nervous laugh. Jessie quickly walked over and picked up Rai.

"Why this is the cutest Pikachu ever!" she squealed.

James quickly walked over and picked up Pikachu.

"No this one is!" James exclaimed.

"I know let's take them back to the community and have them decide!" Jessie said.

They quickly ran out of the door of the Pokémon Center. Ash and Alena ran after them, upset that they ran off with their pikachus without even asking. Outside they heard laughing. They look up to see the three in the traditional Meowth balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Better make it double!" James smirked.

Jessie swung out her arm as she said "To protect the world from devastion."

James did the same thing as he said "To unite all people within our nation."

Jessie crossed her arms and said "To denounce the evil of truth and love."

James pulled out a rose and said "To extend our reach to the stars above."

The three of them ripped off their diquises.

"Jessie." she announced.

"James." he annouced as well.

They both stood with their backs to each other.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" she continued.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said happily.

Just then a blue blob-like pokémon appeared behind them and yelled "Wobbuffet!"

Jessie groaned and had Wobbuffet return to the pokéball. She always hated how it would get out on it's own. James picked up a container that had Pikachu and Rai in it. The two pokémon yelled to their trainers for help.

"Oh no Rai!" Alena said in a worried tone.

"Team Rocket give back our pikachus!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Not happening twerps!" Jessie laughed.

Ash clenched his teeth. Just then Charmander and Oshawott ran infront of them. Charmander blasted her ember at the balloon. Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed and ducked down so the fire would go over their heads. Just then Jessie smelt something burning. When she saw what it was she screamed, the tip of the end of her hair was burnt.

"Grr! You'll pay for that!" she yelled as she pulled out her pokéball.

"Go Seviper!" she yelled as she threw it.

The pokéball opened up and released the green snake-like pokémon. When Oshawott saw this he ran behind Charmander and shoved her near Seviper. Ash face palmed at this, Oshawott always wants to do battles he could win and always tries to back out of ones that he can't.

"Go Cacnea!" James yelled as he threw the pokéball.

Though as soon as Cacnea was released it turned around and clung onto James' face. He begin yelling, telling Cacnea to attack the opponents and not him. He still couldn't believe after all that training Cacnea did with Gardenia, the grass pokémon still clings onto his face. Finally Cacnea let go and landed next to Seviper.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.

"Cacnea use Bullet Seed!" James commanded.

The end of Seviper's tail glowed purple and it swung it at Oshawott and Charmander. Cacnea shot Bullet Seed.

"Dodge it!" Alena and Ash yelled in unison.

Charmander and Oshawott jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks.

"Charmander use Metal Claw!" Alena yelled.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Ash yelled.

Oshawott took his scalchop off of his chest and it formed a glowing blue blade. Just like last time Charmander's claws glowed white. The attacks made contact with their targets causing Seviper and Cacnea to fly back and land on Jessie, James, and Meowth. When this happened James dropped the container that had Pikachu and Rai in it. It fell and hit the ground, breaking upon contact. Pikachu looked up and glared at the trio in the balloon, sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"Uh oh." Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison.

Wobbuffet came out of it's pokéball again and said "Wobbuffet."

Ash pointed at the trio and yelled "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used his Thunderbolt and electrocuted them. He electrocuted them so much that the balloon exploded.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed as they went flying.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue pokémon yelled before all of them flew out of sight.

Alena ran and scooped her pikachu up in her arms, thankful that she was okay.

"Thanks Ash for saving Rai!" Alena said.

"Ah it was nothing." Ash replied.

"Well we better get headed for Pewter City, the sooner we get there the sooner you can challenge the chosen Gym Leader of this region." Alena said.

Ash nodded, he had to battle the chosen Gym Leader of Kanto that once will defeated will give him a badge that will grant him access to battle Kanto's top trainer. Once they gathered everything up. They headed on their journey for Pewter City, not knowing what may lie ahead.


	2. Bobby in the Water

Episode 2

"Bobby in the Water"

Ash and Alena had been walking on the route to Pewter for a while. Though they had no idea they were fixing to meet someone very interesting. They walked until they heard sounds of struggles not too far away. Quickly they ran in the direction of the sound to investigate, thinking it could be one of the teams that Ash had encounters with in the past. When they got there they were surprised at what they saw. A boy with spiked brown hair, blue eye, wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, light-blue jeans, and white shoes was holding on tightly to an old fishing rod, pulling it with all his might, trying to get the pokémon he had caught out of the river. Ash and Alena sweat dropped at this since they were worried for nothing. The struggle with the boy pulling on the old rod till finally it ended with him falling in the river with a yell. Ash and Alena quickly ran to him.

"Ugh this is the fifth time this week!" the boy spluttered as he splashed around to keep afloat.

Ash and Alena grabbed ahold of the boy's waving arms and pulled him out of the water. The boy stood up and groaned as he started to wring out part of his shirt.

"You should be more careful when you're fishing for pokémon." Ash stated.

"Yeah I know." the boy replied.

The boy stopped wringing out his shirt and extended out his hand toward Ash.

"I'm Bobby by the way." he introduced.

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. I'm going to be a great pokémon trainer." Ash then gestured to Pikachu and continued, "And this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled and greeted Bobby as well.

"I'm Alena and I'm planning on being a pokémon breeder." Alena said.

Bobby smiled back at the two people he had just met. He was fixing to say something until he sneezed, the cold water was starting to get to him. He need to dry off or end up getting a cold. Seeing this Ash and Alena decided to help him. Ash got wood while Alena brought out her Charmander to start a fire. Once Ash had the wood in place Alena had her Charmander use Ember on them. It only took a few seconds for the wood to becoma a big, warm fire. Bobby sat down and scooted close to the fire, already feeling better from the warmth it was giving off. Ash and Alena decided to sit down as well to give them a break for walking. Figuring Oshawott would love the excercise Ash released him form the pokéball. When Bobby saw Oshawott his blue eyes snapped wide.

"Ah no way! Is that really an Oshawott that is native to the Unova region?" Bobby exclaimed

"Yeah. I got him when I went there. Why you ask?" Ash replied.

"Because I love water pokémon!" Bobby answered.

He reached into his pockets and brought out two pokéballs. He pushed the buttons on both of them and they opened up. The two items realesed a blue turtle-like pokémon known as Squirtle and the other was and orange pokémon that looked like a cross between as weasel and a otter known as Buizel. Oshawott stared at the two male water pokémon in front of him. Squirtle walked up to Oshawott and told him hi. Finally Oshawott patted Squirtle on the back, but accidentally knocked him down from patting him . This made Buizel made because he thought Oshawott did it on purpose. Buizel told Oshawott he shouldn't be like that. Oshawott sighed in annoyance and walked away, ticked that Buizel jumped to conclusions.

"So you're wanting to be a water pokémon trainer?" Alena asked.

"Yeah and I look up to the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty as a role model! The way she is with water pokémon is so awesome!" Bobby answered enthusiastically.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, he wondered what would be the look on Misty's face if she knew she had such a big fan. Alena though wondered if Bobby even ever met Misty.

"So that's why you were fishing, you were trying to catch a water pokémon?" Alena asked.

"Yeah, but as you saw it didn't turn out well." Bobby admitted in embarrassment.

Bobby felt of his clothes and learned they were dry now. Seeing the fire was no longer needed Bobby had his Squirtle use Water Gun to put out the fire to prevent it from being unattended. Just tehn Bobby got an idea.

"Hey Ash want to do a battle against me?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah! I'm always up for a challenge!" Ash replied.

"Alright then we'll do a one on one battle!" Bobby said.

Bobby quickly called his two pokémon to his side. Aleana stood on the sidelines and would over see the match since she was the only there to do it. Bobby had Buizel return to his pokéball so he could use Buizel first. Ash knew the battle wasn't going to be like Alena's since Bobby only had water pokémon. To make it challenging Ash decided to use Oshawott first. Seeing they were ready Alena swung her arm downward and declared the battle to begin.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Ash yelled.

Oshawott pulled his scalchop off of his chest and a blue blade formed. He quickly charged at Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Withdraw!" Bobby yelled.

Squirtle quickly hid in his shell right before Oshawott's Razor Shell made contact with him. Even though the attack wasn't very effective in the first place, the attack did even less damage because of this. Ash had to change strategies if he was going to defeat Bobby. Squirtle poked his head out of his shell and laughed at Oshawott. This made Oshawott mad at him, making him want to defeat him.

"Alright Oshawott let's try tackle!" Ash yelled.

"Squirtle quickly use Rapid Spin!" Bobby yelled.

Squirtle wasn't able to duck fast enough inside his shell, causing him to take Oshawott's hit. Squirtle yelled as he flew back about, that hit ended up being a critical, a attack that was a able to do twice the damage. Bobby began to get nervous, Ash is a skilled pokémon trainer, so Bobby knew that meant he could easily lose the match since Ash had more battle experience than him.

"Squirtle this last attack could decide the battle! Now use Water Pulse!" Bobby commanded.

Squirtle put his hands out in front of him and a light blue ball formed in front of them. Squirtle then instantly jumped up and threw the ball to the ground, creating a giant wave of water. The wave sped toward Oshawott and hit him on contact. Oshawott yelled in pain as he was tossed and tumble from the attack, despite the fact water attacks aren't very effective, a strong water attack can still cause any pokémon pain. Oshawott finally his the ground hard with his teeth clenched in pain.

"Oshawott you can do it!" Ash yelled.

Oshawott struggled a bit, but fortunately was able to push himself off of the ground, getting back up.

"Now Oshawott use Razor Shell one last time!" Ash commanded.

Oshawott once again took his scalchop off of his chest and a blue blade formed. He quickly charged and slashed it his opponent. Squirlte fell back with a yell of pain and passed out once he hit the ground.

"Oh no Squirtle!" Bobby yelled.

Alena raised her arm into the air and yelled "Squirtle is unable to battle!", she turned her arm pointing toward Ash and finished, "The winner is Ash!"

Ash cheered for his victory as well as Pikachu. Bobby had Squirtle return to his pokéball, telling him that he did a good job. When Alena was watching the battle, she was shocked that Squirtle knew Water Pulse because only Squirtle's at level 25 can know that move, but that meant that Bobby's Squirtle should have been a Wartortle by now. She needed to find out why this was not the case.

She walked up to Bobby and asked "Hey Bobby why isn't your Squirtle a Wartortle yet?"

Bobby smiled at this question and answered "Simple, I didn't let Squirtle evolve."

Alena stared in shock at this. She never heard of a trainer not letting their pokémon evolve. Ash though didn't find it surprise, he had met like of trainers like Dawn that had debated over whether they should let their pokémon evolve or not, though in the end they would keep their pokémon the same. Even he has some pokémon he didn't let evolve like Oshawott, Bulbasaur, Corpfish, Buizel, Totodile, Squirtle, and Pikachu.

"The reason I didn't let my Squirtle evolve is because I believed he would lose what's special about him since I heard that some types of pokémon get a personality change when they evolve. I was afraid that if Squirtle became a Wartortle he wouldn't be the same." Bobby explained, "So Squirtle agreed to take the everstone I gave him so he wouldn't evolve."

Alena felt bad for Bobby, he cared for his Squirtle so much that he was scared that his friendship will disappear if Squirtle became a Wartortle. She even had to admit she had those same worries about her Charmander when the time comes for her Charmander to become a Charmeleon. Ash walked over to Bobby and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We all get those fears about our pokémon Bobby." Ash started, "Instead of worrying we need to have faith in our pokémon that the bond we share with them will be restored. When my Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon he ignored everything command I gave in battle and it got worse when he evolved into Charmander, but I never gave up on him. One day I battled this trainer and his Poliwrath. The Poliwrath froze Charizard in ice, causing Charizard to be near death. I did all I could to make sure Charizard got warm again. I had fires, blankets, and I rubbed his body so much it made my hands raw all to get his body heat back up. In the end it paid off and Charizard and I once again had the bond we shared when we first met."

"Wow. Ash cares for his pokémon a lot more than I thought. I just only hope one day I can have that strong of a bond with pokémon when I'm a Pokémon Breeder." Alena thought to herself.

Bobby thought about what Ash said and knew he was right. So he pulled out his pokéball and released Squirtle. The water pokémon looked up at his trainer and smiled. Bobby smiled too as he kneeled down to Squirtle's level.

"Hey Squirtle do you still have that everstone I gave you?" Bobby asked.

Squirtle nodded and held up the small, circular, gray stone. Seeing this Bobby held out his hand.

"Squirtle you don't have to hold onto the stone anymore. If you want to become a Wartortle I won't stop you from evolving." Bobby said.

Squirtle looked at Bobby's hand before looking at the everstone. Finally Squirtle looked up at Bobby and shook his head.

"Are you saying you don't want to evolve?" Bobby asked in surprise.

Squirtle smiled and nodded his head happily. This brought Bobby to tears. He quickly wiped his eyes with his arm before any of his tears could escape. He quickly scooped up Squirtle into his arms and hugged him tightly. Squirtle yelled in happiness as he hugged his trainer back. Both Ash and Alena found the moment touching. Finally Bobby put Squirtle down and stood back up.

"Thanks Ash. If you hadn't gave me that advice the friendship between Squirtle and I wouldn't be as close as it is now." Bobby said.

"Hey no problem. Just helping out a friend." Ash replied.

"Hey you think I can travel with you guys? I think if I travel with you Ash I can become a better water pokémon trainer!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Sure that would be awesome!" Ash said.

"The more the merrier." Alena replied.

Bobby yelled in happiness as he quickly ran and gathered up his stuff. Squirtle ran beside him happily. Bobby slung his blue backpack on and ran back to Ash and Alena. Squirtle ran got up on Bobby's head. He didn't mind the water pokémon being on his head, in fact he decided he would let Squirtle ride on his head a lot more often. Seeing they were ready the trio began making their way to Pewter City.

"So Bobby what kind of water pokémon were you trying to catch?" Ash asked.

"I don't know actually. The plan was I throw the pokéball as soon as the pokémon got out of the water." Bobby admitted.

Ash and Alena sweat dropped at this because they knew Bobby's plan wan't really a very good plan. Though no the less at least they knew Bobby would get a water pokémon from it. So with Bobby by their side their adventure continues. Though when they left Zoe poked her head out of the bushes she was hiding in. She was surprised about how skilled Ash was in battle, learning that Giovanni was right when he told her not to underestimate him.

"So they're heading to Pewter City. Let's see how they'll handle Team Rocket's newest member." she said to herself.

She ripped off her clothes to reveal a black Team Rocket uniform that was a long sleeved, black shirt with a giant red R, a silver belt, a black skirt, silver boots, and long silver gloves.

"Say hello to Agent Zoe or otherwise known as...", she placed on a black mask over her eyes and finished, "The Dark Comet."

She quickly pulled out three black pokéballs. The pokéballs released a black dog-like pokémon known as Houndoom, a black and white dog-like pokémon known as Mightyena, and a black and yellow fox-like pokémon known as Umbreon. The three dark pokémon turned toward their trainer, awaiting their orders. Zoe formed an evil grin on her face, she had what she considered the perfect plan made. She turned on her black wrist communicator and began typing in coordinates.

Though meanwhile in Viridian Forest, Jessie, James, and Moewth were trying to make a plan to get Ash and Alena's pokémon.

"How about we make a pit?" James asked.

"No that wouldn't work! Remember we did that the first time and we ended up falling into it!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh you're right. How about net?" James replied.

"No! We would need to hook it up in a tree and I'm not climbing up any trees in this forest after the Beedrill incident!" Jessie stated.

"Okay, how about a robot?" James suggested.

"Then Pikachu will blow it up with his thunderbolt!" Jessie yelled.

"We'll never think up a plan if this keeps up." Meowth groaned.

Wobbuffet nodded in agreement and relied "Wobbuffet."

Though Jessie yelled so loud that it attracted the attention of bee-like pokémon known as Beedrill. The four screamed and began to run instantly as the Beedrill chased them, with their stingers jabbing at them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's running away!" the trio screamed as they ran.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue pokémon yelled as they ran out of sight.


End file.
